Thomas and Friends: Humanized
by Dave Man 1000
Summary: A bunch of random Thomas and Friends Episodes with the Engines Humanized. Tell me an Episode and I will Humanize it. Note: I will not accept the Episode "Haunted Henry" because it scares me.
1. Escape!

Human Thomas and Friends

Escape! - Humanized

**A/N: I know that in the episode only Douglas saves Oliver and Toad, but since sodormatchmaker has got me interested in OliverxRosie, I've decided to include Rosie in the rescue.**

One morning in the school hallways, Edward was talking to Trevor, when Douglas came in; he was pulling a flatbed of heavy text books.

Douglas: Come on Edward, stop gossipin' in the sun when there's work ta be done!

Edward was offended by what Douglas just said.

Later at the form room, Edward spoke to Douglas.

Edward: Trevor and I are old friends and you and he have a lot in common to.

Douglas: Arch Aye and what had that be?

Edward (Quietly): Slavery

Douglas (Surprised): Don't mention that word, it make me knees shake!

Edward: It does the same to Trevor, he was being sold to slavery, but the Vicar and I saved him. Even so we do need another student here.

Douglas: Aye and quickly.

Later that day, Rosie had accompanied Douglas to the other side of Sodor; they were delivering exercise books for the juvenile centre. They had just finished and were getting ready for their return, when Douglas heard a "pisssttt".

Douglas (Thinking): That sounds like a person.

Rosie: What is it Douglas?

The "pisssttt" came again.

Douglas: Who's there?

?: Are you two Northern Students?

Rosie: Um... Yes.

Douglas: Aye. And proud of it.

Then two people peeked out from under some old rubble, they looked very thin, like they haven't eaten in days.

Oliver: Thank goodness. I'm Oliver and this is Toad, we've run out of food and don't know where to go.

Rosie: But what are you doing?

Oliver: Escaping.

Douglas: From what?

Oliver: Slavery.

Douglas shivered, then he remembered Edward's story about saving Trevor.

Douglas: We'd be glad ta help ya. It'll have ta look as though you're ready for slavery and we're takin' ya away.

Rosie agreed to Douglas' idea, the two teens worked fast as they helped Oliver and Toad out of the hole and onto their bikes.

Douglas: Ne time ta get the flatbed Rosie, I'll return for it tomorrow, come on.

So the two students, along with their news friends peddled away from the horrible place, but before they could clear the boarder a whistle stopped them.

Slave Driver: AH-HA! A Great Western Mite, and a slum dog too, you can't take these.

Douglas (Acting): Aye, but these things are enough for use, see fur ya self.

The Slave Driver looked all over Oliver.

Slave Driver: Seems healthy enough. Right, away ya go. *Blows whistle*

After the whistle, Douglas and Rosie cycled off at high speeds, when they were out of sight of the Slave Driver, they slowed down.

Rosie: Nice acting back there.

Douglas: Ah, 'twas nothin', but quite a close call.

Oliver: We've had worse.

And they peddled ahead.

It was daylight when their journey ended.

Douglas: We're Home!

Rosie: Shhh! There's the hospital, we'll get Oliver and Toad inside and explain to everyone why we were gone for so long.

A few hours later, Douglas and Rosie told the whole class about their journey.

James: Sir Topham Hatt will have to know.

Gordon: Douglas must tell him at once.

Just then he entered the classroom.

STH: Well here he is, now what's this all about?

Duck: Beg pardon sir, but we do need another student.

Gordon: Yes sir.

STH: I'm afraid that unless one is bought out of slavery, there's little hope.

Douglas: But sir. Two have been _escaped _slavery.

STH: Yes indeed Douglas, and thanks to you and Rosie Oliver and Toad will be at this school tomorrow!

Everyone cheered. Now Oliver and Toad are all better and wearing full Great Western Colours. Duck and Oliver are happy in their small class, the others laughed at first and called it the Little Western, Duck and Oliver were delighted and so the Little Western it will always be.

The End

And that was my first attempt at a Human Thomas and Friend story. Special thanks to sodormatchmaker for inspiring me.

Leave some episodes you want me to humanize in the comments and I'll see what I can do.


	2. You Can't Win

Human Thomas and Friends

You Can't Win - Humanized

**A request from Dagoth, hope you like it.**

Duke, is the hero of all the people, this is a story about him, it happened a few years ago, when Peter Sam was called Stuart and Sir Handel, Falcon. Many people came year after year to see the mountains and the lakes and most of all, the eight year old hero, Duke.

He always pulled his famous flatbed of antiques, even on days when he didn't feel well. And he would always say to himself "I mustn't disappoint my friends".

Every morning he took his antique flatbed all over the Narrow Gauge Town and stopped anywhere people wanted him to, so that they could admire his riches. One day, Duke left his flatbed with some people, a policeman was also there, to insure Duke that none of his antiques will be stolen.

Duke: Don't stare at my antiques all day, or you'll miss your bought to the mainland, and we wouldn't want that to happen.

But one day, Duke didn't feel well. He had caught a cold the last night because there was a draft in his bedroom wall. His parents told him to go to school and they would fix the mess, when Stuart came in on his bike. Stuart was three years younger than Duke and he and Falcon always teased him and called him Grandpa whenever Duke tried to keep them in order.

Stuart: Hello there Grandpa, have you caught a cold?

Duke: Nothing of the sort, my parents are fixing a hole in the wall.

Stuart: Tell ya want; you're getting old, what's next, no longer able to walk?

Duke: Impertinent scallywag! *Peddles away annoyed* That'll be the day!

Duke couldn't stay cross for long; it was a lovely day at the Narrow Gauge Town Square.

Duke: It couldn't get better than this.

Duke started to climb up a hill with his antique flatbed, it was tiring, but Duke didn't mind.

Duke: I'm not going to let a tiny cold slow me down. I'll be up there in a few more minutes.

But soon, Duke's breathing increased rapidly and he peddled must slower.

Duke: *Groans* What's happening? Doesn't matter, I'll manage.

At last Duke reached the school. The teachers saw duke looking very red in the face. All the students were anxious to see what the school nurse would say.

Nurse: Duke is going to take the antique flatbed to the harbour, but he could be late. So two more students are coming to help. The tourist will still get to see the antiques and catch their boat.

Soon, Falcon and Stuart arrived and clipped the flatbed onto their bikes, Falcon and Duke at the front and Stuart at the back.

Falcon: Poor old Grandpa, what a shame that you've been slowed down by a cold.

Stuart: Hey Grandpa, looks like this is the day.

Falcon: You ready S?

Stuart: Yes F.

And the three boys set off. When they reached the harbour the three boys split up. Flacon took some of Duke's antiques to show to the people who were there. While Stuart clipped his bike to Duke's at the front of the flatbed.

Stuart: Fancy me recuing Grandpa, this is the day, this is the day!

Soon they set off.

Stuart: Poor old boy, poor old boy.

But Duke still had plenty of energy in him and had his own little joke ready. He waited until he reached the hill. Then Duke started to push and shove Stuart faster down the hills, the noise of bike tyres screeching could be heard everywhere. When they got back to the school everyone was waiting.

Skarloey: Hey bro, what do you think happened?

Rheneas: I'll tell ya what; Stuart was tired, so Duke had to push him, whilst pulling the flatbed.

Duke's joke had worked.

Stuart: Fiddlesticks!

Duke: Poor boy. It's no good Stuart, you can't win.

The End

And that was You Can't Win Humanized. Dagoth, hope you like it.

Request some episodes and I will try to humanize them.


	3. Percy's Chocolate Crunch

Human Thomas and Friends

Percy's Chocolate Crunch - Humanized

**A request from magic135, hope you like it.**

Sir Topham Hatt's students love being neat and tidy, it makes them feel cheerful as they attend Sodor Secondary school. Percy always gets the dirtiest work to do, but he likes being clean as much as any other student. So bike wash downs were very important to Percy, but Sir Topham Hatt had bad news.

STH: Due to a water shortage, students will only get one bike wash a day, usefulness before cleanliness.

Percy was angry.

Percy: I always get dirty, I need my bike washed, Gordon only does it to feel important!

Gordon: I am important. I take the antique flatbeds.

James: You're a stubborn simpleton Percy.

Percy: I am not!

Percy them stomped angrily to the docks, where the dastardly delinquents were waiting for him. The Dastardly Delinquents were the most stubborn, troublesome and despicable people on Sodor, every time they build a truck, they put a small microchip inside it so they can use a remote control to move them without a student to pull them. With this, they can pull pranks on whichever student must use their trucks.

Percy tried to stay as clean as possible as he took seven trucks to be filled with coal for the houses in Knapford, but the delinquents had other plans, they used their remote control chips to move the trucks forward and Percy was moved right under the chute as coal came rushing downward all over him.

Percy: Aw, Great!

Percy felt awful, but he knew he had to carry on.

On the way to Knapford, the delinquents were lounging in the trucks of coal, teasing Percy even more.

Delinquents: _Clickety, clack, don't look back, dirty Percy's on our track!_

Percy: Be Quiet!

When Percy arrived at Knapford, he was very upset.

Percy: From now on, I'm only doing work where I won't get dirty!

Harold the Helicopter Pilot was at Knapford picking up medical supplies and loading them into his helicopter.

Harold: Hello Percy! You look dirty.

Harold took off before Percy could answer, and the power of the helicopter blades blew dust everywhere, including over Percy.

Percy: Not again! Can this day get any worse? I want a wash down!

Station Master: Usefulness before cleanliness Percy.

Percy: I want to be useful where I can't get dirty!

Station Master: I heard that there's a load of sugar going to the cookery room, you could take the sugar.

Percy: Sugar! That's nice and clean, and yummy!

Percy was pleased. He collected the sugar and set off for the cookery room. Percy didn't know, that earlier, one delinquent had poured oil on the road. When he approached the cookery room he pulled one his brakes, but his bike wheels just skidded on the oily road.

Percy: OH NO!

And he crashed right through the entrance doors and chocolate was blasted everywhere. Percy raced through the entire room and fell off his bike when he broke through the back door and he was covered in chocolate from head to toe.

Percy: Yuck! I've never been this dirty!

Duck them arrived at the scene of the disaster and helped Percy back to the form room. When he got there, everyone thought it was very funny.

Thomas: You look good enough to eat.

James: Pudding Percy!

Henry: Choc Ice with no wheels!

Gordon: Disgraceful!

STH: AHEM! You have had a very rough day Percy.

Percy: Yes sir.

STH: But you've shown us all that usefulness does come before cleanliness, so you shall have your wash down. And your bike will have a new coat of paint.

Percy was very happy.

The End

And that was Percy's Chocolate Crunch Humanized. magic135, hope you like it.

My next episode will be Frozenslush's request, Toad Stands Bye.


	4. Toad Stands By

Human Thomas and Friends

Toad Stands By - Humanized

**A request from FrozenSlush, hope you like it.**

Oliver had been to the hospital and was back at school. Some Dastardly Delinquents had tricked him and the Great Western boy fell into the bike turntable well. Now Oliver was now good as he was when Douglas and Rosie saved him from slavery, but he was still having trouble with the delinquents.

Oliver (To himself): I'd rather not go near them.

But the delinquents sang songs, rude and loud. Scruffey, their leader, lead the chorus.

Delinquents: _Oliver's no use at all, thinks he's very clever, says that he can manage us, that's the best he'll give ya, when he orders us about, when great is falling, we just push he down the well... Pop goes old Olli!_

Thomas, Percy and Duck were shocked.

Thomas, Percy and Duck: BE QUIET

But they couldn't be everywhere, and everywhere they weren't, the delinquents began again.

Delinquents: _Oliver's no use at all, thinks he's very clever, says that he can manage us, that's the best he'll give ya!_

At last the boys gave up.

Percy: We're really sorry Oliver.

Oliver: No, it's really my fault, I shouldn't have falling into the turntable well.

Toad, Oliver's brother felt sorry for him too. The next morning, Toad spoke to Douglas.

Toad: I'm worried Douglas, this disrespect for students, when's it going to end?

Douglas: Who knows?

Toad: I have a plan Doug. My I stay here and help Oliver, we're both brothers and Great Western, so we must stand together.

Douglas: O' course Toad.

Soon Toad was explaining his plan Duck and Oliver.

Duck: Good gracious Toad, don't think you should suggest such a thing to Oliver.

Oliver: No Duck, Toad's right, it's really my fault, I must put this trouble right.

Toad: I meant no disrespect bro, ya understand?

Oliver: Of course not Toad, besides Thomas says the same. And he's arranged it with the yard manager.

Duck: Very well Oliver, but I must hurry, or I'll be late for Science, good luck! *Runs quickly away*

Oliver: So long!

Oliver sounded brave, but he was very nervous on the inside. Oliver marshalled the worst delinquents two by two.

Toad: That's the way bro. And if you leave Scruffey's truck last, you'll have him behind ya. Then ya can bump him, if he starts he nonsense.

So Oliver went off to fetch some more delinquents. Duck arrived just in time to see Oliver bringing Scruffey to the other delinquents.

Scruffey (Whispering): Hold back, Hold back! Pass it on to the others.

The silly delinquents giggled as they passed down what their leader just said. But Oliver knew what to do; there was plenty of sand on the road, so Oliver's bike wheels gripped tightly, he gave a great heave!

Scruffey: What's happening? I don't like this!

Duck: Go for it, well done Oliver, well done!

Scruffey: My truck's breaking! *Snap*

And it did, Scruffey was flung out of his truck and landed face-first on the sandy ground, the delinquents were speechless! Duck and Toad congratulated Oliver; he had just beaten the delinquent leader. Then there was trouble, Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

STH: So Oliver, you don't know your own strength, is that it?

Oliver: N-no sir.

Sir Topham Hatt inspected Scruffey's truck.

STH: Just as I thought, rotten wood, rusty frames. Maybe if we rebuilt your truck you'll earn yourself a better name.

Nowadays, Oliver only takes the delinquents when the other students are in class or busy with something else. But they are always quick to warn each other.

Delinquents: Be careful with Oliver, if you play tricks on him, you'll never have the same truck again.

Scruffey has learned his lesson, and says nothing at all.

The End

And that was Toad Stands By Humanized. FrozenSlush, hope you like it.

My next episode will be Steamy Sodor, just a request from myself. So stay linked.


	5. Steamy Sodor

Human Thomas and Friends

Steamy Sodor - Humanized

**A request from myself.**

All the students in Sodor Secondary School like to be really useful, whether it be inside doing class work, or out on their bikes delivering goods from town to town. No matter what they do, they always try to please Sir Topham Hatt, and sometimes that means doing a job they have never done before.

One morning Sir Topham Hatt had a new job for Thomas.

STH: Victor has an appointment with one of the Narrow Gauge Students; he'll be gone all day. You must manage the First Aid & Mechanics Thomas; Victor will show you what to do. Make sure you listen carefully.

Thomas: Yes Sir.

Thomas was very excited.

Thomas: The Sodor First Aid & Mechanics is one of my favourite places on the island. And today, I'm going to be in charge!

Percy: Good luck Thomas.

And Thomas got his bike and peddled to the First Aid & Mechanics, and his new job. Victor and Kevin were waiting outside.

Victor: Hello my friend, this is a big day for you, the block will be very busy.

Thomas: Not too bust for me Victor, I like being busy.

Victor: That's good my friend. Now when someone comes in, you have to listen carefully to their problem, if you need help ask Kevin.

Kevin: That's right Thomas, when you're in a fix, look no further, just ask Kevin.

Thomas: Thank You Kevin.

Victor: Are you listening Thomas?

Thomas: Yes Victor.

But Thomas wasn't listening to Victor, he was too excited.

Thomas: Don't worry Victor; I know just what to do. Hurry Victor, or you'll be late for the Narrow Gauge Student.

Victor: Very well my friend good luck.

And Victor left, Thomas was now in charge. Soon Spencer cycled sulkily into the building; his bright silver bike was scratched and scuffed. Spencer was surprised to see Thomas.

Spencer: Huh? Where's Victor?

Thomas: He's away today, I'm in charge.

Spencer was worried.

Thomas: Oh my Spencer, your bike's in a mess. I'll have it checked from wheels to mudflaps. *Kevin rides up in his mobile crane* Put Spencer's Bike on the hoist please Kevin.

Kevin was worried.

Kevin: Are you sure boss-ugh, I mean Thomas? I don't think Spencer's bike needs to go on the hoist, I mean it needs a repaint.

But Thomas wasn't listening to Kevin, he was too excited.

Thomas: Put Spencer's bike on the hoist Kevin.

Kevin: Over 'ere Spencer, please, if you don't mind, please, thank you.

So Spencer walked his bike slowly to the hoist. Then, Henry came in, Henry wasn't well, he groaned and moaned, he wheezed and sneezed, Henry was surprised to see Thomas.

Henry: What are you doing here Thomas?

Thomas: Victor is away today, I'm in charge.

Henry sighed, then he wheezed, then he sneezed.

Thomas: Oh my goodness! I know just what's wrong with you Henry; you have been given the wrong medicine.

Henry: No Thomas, it's not my... *Sneezes*

Thomas: I'll have you fit and healthy in no time, Kevin, bring over some of Henry's Special Medicine please.

Kevin: But what about Spencer boss?

But Thomas wasn't listening to Kevin, he was too excited.

Thomas: Quick as you can Kevin.

So Kevin steered his mobile crane to the medicine cabinet. Spencer waited by the hoist, Henry coughed and sneezed and Thomas felt pleased and proud.

Thomas (Thinking): I like being in charge of the First Aid & Mechanics.

Then James came snootily in, straw and twigs were stopping his bike chain from working.

James: Why are you here Thomas?

Thomas: Victor is away today, I'm in charge. I do say James, what happened to you?

James: I can't peddle properly.

Thomas: I know just what you need. Kevin?

Kevin: *Rides in with some of Henry's Medicine* Yes boss-I mean Thomas.

Thomas: James needs a new bike chain.

James: No I don't!

But Thomas wasn't listening to James.

Kevin: But what about Henry's Medicine, and Spencer's Bike on the hoist?

Thomas wasn't listening to Kevin.

Thomas: Find a spare bike chain please.

Kevin was now very confused, to find the bike chain, he had to put down Henry's Medicine. But first, he had to raise Spencer's Bike on the hoist. It was all too much for Kevin.

Kevin: *Riding around confused* Oh dear boss-ugh, Thomas!

Thomas: Don't worry Kevin, I'm in charge.

Then there was trouble, Kevin reeled and rolled back towards the hoist control panel, and his crane hit a big green button, which raised the hoist to the ceiling, taking Spencer's Bike and Spencer with it.

Spencer: Rattling Rods! What's happening?

Kevin: *Gasp* Heavin' Hooks. Sorry Spencer!

Then Kevin dropped Henry's Medicine, right on top of Henry's head.

Henry: Oh, my aching head.

Kevin's crane rolled right into James.

James: *Pined under his Bike and Kevin's crane* Mind my shiny red hairdo!

Kevin pushed down on the peddle and the crane wheel spun the bike chain and leave and straw was blasted everywhere, including all over Victor. Victor and just arrived back from Narrow Gauge, now he was covered from head to toe in swigs, leaves and straw.

Victor: *Gasp* Sizzling Sodor! What has happen to my beautiful building?

Thomas looked at Victor, then at the mess and the muddle.

Thomas: Cinders and Ashes! This is all my fault.

Kevin: No Boss- I mean Thomas, I'm sure it was my fault.

Thomas: No Kevin, it's not your fault, I didn't listen to Victor, I didn't listen to you and I didn't listen to my friends. I was too excited, and too silly.

Victor: I think my friend you are right. What will you do now?

Thomas: I'm going to listen to what all of you have to say. Starting with Spencer, since he arrived first.

So Thomas and Victor lowered the hoist, and Spencer was put onto the ground.

Spencer: I don't need my bike checked from wheels to mudflaps, I need it repainted immediately!

Thomas: Don't worry Spencer, your bike will sparkling silver in no time.

Soon Spencer's bike was taken to be repainted and Spencer felt very happy.

Thomas: Henry, your next. What's your problem?

Henry: I took my medicine this morning, I came here for my weekly injections, without it I (coughs) wheeze and sneeze.

Thomas: Don't worry Henry, you'll get the latest antidote yet, you won't wheeze and sneeze anymore.

Soon Henry came out of the doctor's room, he looked better than ever.

Henry: No more wheezes and sneezes, that's much better!

Thomas: And finally, James. What do you need?

James: I don't need a new bike chain, I need and my old chain cleaned and polished.

Thomas: James, you will have the most perfectly polished chain on Sodor!

And Thomas was right, James was delighted.

Soon all the students were pleased, and ready to be really useful again.

Victor: Well done my friend, time to go home.

Thomas: Not quite Victor, I have to thank you to Kevin.

Kevin: Anytime boss-ugh I mean Thomas.

And everyone laughed.

The End.

**I'm still accepting requests.**


	6. Twin Trouble

Human Thomas and Friends

Twin Trouble - Humanized

**A request from magic135, hope you like it.**

Donald and Douglas are Scottish twins; they're smart, strong and proud. They nearly always work together.

One day, Donald and Douglas were biking through the countryside, pulling a very heavy load of text books. Down the line, Trevor had been struggling to move a cart load of hay with his traction engine; crossing the road, the cart's wheels had broken off, then Trevor heard a whistle.

Trevor: Oh No!

Donald could see the cart.

Donald: STOP!

Donald pulled on his brakes, but it was too late. Donald crashed through the cart a landed in a ditch, luckily he wasn't injured.

Donald: Stop bein' pushy!

Douglas: Don't call me pushy!

Donald: You shouldna pushed me inna the cart!

Douglas: You pulled me inta it!

Donald: Did ne!

Douglas: Did!

Donald: Did no!

Douglas: Did to!

Before long, the road was cleared and Donald and Douglas were on their way, but the twins were so cross they refused to speak to each other for the rest of the day.

The next day, Sir Topham Hatt needed a student to help Duck stack some books at the library.

Donald: May I go sir?

STH: I only need one student not two.

Donald: Ah am only one student sir, and ah would like to work with Duck.

Sir Topham Hatt was surprised, but agreed.

Thomas was worried.

Thomas: Wouldn't you miss one another? I would miss Annie and Clarabel.

Douglas: I'll work better on ma own.

Donald: Ah have work ta do. *Walks away to the library*

At first, Donald enjoyed working with Duck, then things started to go wrong.

Donald: Did you stack those books on the other shelf?

Duck: You said you wanted them on the other shelf.

Donald: No that other shelf, the **other** other shelf. Douglas woulda known what ah meant.

Douglas was working on his own, he biked smoothly along the beautiful countryside, but Douglas had no one to share it with. Although he tries not to, he was beginning to miss his twin.

That night Donald was sleeping over at Duck's, Douglas came to see him.

Douglas: Ah was just passin' through.

Donald: Have you come ta say ya sorry?

This made Douglas very cross.

Douglas: Ah've nothin' ta be sorry fa!

And Douglas biked back to his home.

The next morning Donald was in a bad mood, Duck could see he was getting close to an unstable book shelf.

Duck: Look Out!

But it was too late, Donald bashed right into the book case and it fell over, pinning Donald under it.

The librarians were very cross.

Librarian: This wouldn't have happen if you were working with Douglas!

Donald knew he was right, and Duck knew he wasn't strong enough to get Donald out, so he went for help.

Douglas was sadly finishing his work, as Duck ran into the hallway.

Duck: Donald's in trouble!

Douglas: Dono in trouble! I'm on mah way!

And he sprinted as fast as he could to Donald. Douglas pulled and pushed as hard as he could, until he got his twin out from under the book shelf, he was relieved Donald wasn't hurt.

Donald: Thank you, and I'm sorry.

Douglas: No, I'm sorry.

Donald: I'm Sorry!

Duck: You don't have to have a row about who's sorry, just be glad you back together.

And they were.

The End

And that was Twin Trouble Humanized. magic135, hope you like it.


	7. Merry Misty Island

Human Thomas and Friends

Merry Misty Island - Humanized

**A request from magic135, hope you like it.**

The Christmas Holidays are a very special time on the Island of Sodor, the students of Sodor always look forward to it, as there is no school and they get to help decorate the island.

There was a lot of excitement at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Sir Topham Hatt's Office had sparkling lights, and Harold hovered in his helicopter, he was delivering the Christmas tree.

Harold: Christmas tree coming in! *Lowers it down*

Bash, Dash and Ferdinand biked out of the Misty Island Tunnel; they had been working hard at the Misty Island Logging Station.

Thomas: Mind your heads.

The logging locos came to a standstill.

Dash: Jumping Jobi Wood!

Bash: What's happening?

Rocky: We're getting ready for our Christmas Holiday Party.

Dash: What's a...

Bash: ...Christmas Holiday Party?

Captain: You make the place bright, with streamers and lights.

Rocky: You laugh and you play, you have a great day.

Thomas: And you ask all your friends to the fun.

Bash: Rattling Rods, we never had a...

Dash: ...Christmas Holiday Party on Misty Island.

Thomas: Why not?

Dash: We didn't know any friends to ask...

Bash: ...To join in the fun.

Ferdinand: That's right.

Thomas: Well now you have lots of friends.

That put a smile on Bash, Dash and Ferdinand's faces, and they biked off to deliver the Jobi Wood.

Bash, Dash and Ferdinand peddled into the docks, then they gasped at the huge star on Cranky's crane hook.

Dash: Oh me.

Bash: Oh my, there's a star in the sky.

Ferdinand: That's right.

Cranky: I'm getting ready for the Christmas Holiday Party.

Bash: Why don't we have a...

Dash: ...Christmas Holiday Party?

Cranky: You don't know how to have a party.

BDF: Yes we do!

Thomas: Would you like me to help you?

Bash: No, thank ya Thomas.

Dash: Parties are easy, you must all...

Bash: ...Make the party special.

Ferdinand: That's right.

Thomas then hauled a load of lights away, the Logging Locos began to plan their party.

Dash: We need streamers and stars...

Bash: ...And baubles and bells.

Ferdinand: Like those over there?

Ferdinand was right, there were trucks loaded with decorations.

B&D: Tip Top!

So Bash filled a crate with the decorations, and the Logging Locos peddled and laughed way from the docks.

Gordon and Henry were at Maron Station, when the Logging Locos cycled by.

Bash: We're having a party!

Dash: We'll party all night!

Bash: Tell yer friends to come over.

Dash: Join the fun.

Ferdinand: That's right.

Henry and Gordon were surprised.

Henry: Would you like some help?

BDF: No Thank You! *Laugh*

Bash, Dash and Ferdinand rocked and rolled into the Misty Island Logging Station, they were very excited.

Dash: Just one thing, where do ya put baubles and bells...

Bash: ...And streamers and stars?

The Logging Locos tried to think of where to put them, but they couldn't.

Bash: I don't know.

Ferdinand: I know, on Old Wheezy!

B&D: Tip Top!

Later, Old Wheezy was covered in baubles and bells. The Logging Locos were very pleased.

Bash: We need more decorations!

Dash: We must go back to Sodor.

Bash: Stay here Ferdinand and find us a tree.

Ferdinand: That's important!

Ferdinand biked up and down hills, through the hollow tree tunnel and under old mills, until he saw a Christmas Tree that was just right.

Bash and Dash, peddled back to Sodor. At the docks, Dash grabbed another crate of decorations and the twins giggled away back to Misty Island. On the way, Bash and Dash met Percy and Toby at Maithwate Station.

Bash: We're having a party!

Dash: We'll party all night!

Bash: Tell Sir Topham Hatt to come over.

Dash: Join the fun!

B&D: That's right!

Percy and Toby were excited.

Percy: Do you need any help?

B&D: No Thank You. *Laugh*

Later on Misty Island, He-Haw was covered in baubles and bells, and streamers and stars. Bash and Dash were pleased.

B&D: Tip Top!

Ferdinand: Here's the Christmas Tree! *Shows them a Jobi Log standing up*

Bash: Oh me.

Dash: Oh my. Do ya think that's right?

Bash: I don't know.

Dash: It'll be fine...

Bash: ...With a star! *Hangs a star on the log*

Ferdinand: That's right.

Suddenly, the Logging Locos heard the whistles and bells of other people.

BDF: It's Party Time!

Sir Topham Hatt and the Students of Sodor biked in.

Bash: Welcome...

Dash: ...To the Merry Misty Island Party!

Ferdinand: That's right.

Then there was trouble, Old Wheezy and He-Haw started to shake and splutter, baubles and bells bounced everywhere. Then Old Wheezy grabbed the Jobi Log Christmas Tree and it was catapulted into the lake.

Sir Topham Hatt was cross.

STH: This isn't fun at all!

Bash, Dash and Ferdinand were upset.

Bash: We wanted to have the best party of all...

Dash: ...But now it's the worst.

Ferdinand: That's right.

Dash: We didn't want to be helped...

Bash: ...And now it's a mess.

Ferdinand: We were silly.

B&D: Will you help us now?

Thomas: Of course we will.

Everyone: We all will!

STH: That's right.

So Thomas helped Ferdinand choose a Christmas Tree. Cranky lent Dash his Star.

Percy: I don't believe it!

And the children gave Bash, Dash and Ferdinand handmade decorations.

Child: They're for your Misty Island Party.

Later, Sir Topham Hatt and all the students were at the Logging Station, ready for the Misty Island Party. Bash, Dash and Ferdinand were very happy.

Dash: Thank you all for helping us.

Bash: And Thank you for being our friends.

Dash: You've made this the best Christmas Holiday Party...

Bash: ...Of all!

Everyone: Merry Misty Island! That's Right!

The End

And that was Merry Misty Island Humanized. magic135, hope you like it.


	8. Emily's New Partners

Human Thomas and Friends

Emily's New Partners (Emily's New Coaches - Humanized)

**A request from my inspiration, sodormatchmaker/jriddle41. This will have a hint of ThomasxEmily.**

It was splendid day on the Island of Sodor, Thomas was taking Annie and Clarabel to the Primary School, he decided to go through his school, because a new student had arrived and Thomas wanted to say hi.

The new student was beautiful, with long emerald green hair and sparkling jewellery.

STH: Thomas, meet Emily Emerald. Emily this is Thomas Tank.

Thomas was so stunned Emily's beauty, that he took a few seconds to talk.

Thomas: H-hello.

Emily: Hello ta you.

Emily: You must choose two students from the primary to be your work partners.

Emily: Yes sir.

And she walked away. Thomas was so mesmerised by Emily, that he fainted.

Later the only students available were Annie and Clarabel.

Emily (To Herself): They aren't my style, but they'll do.

Annie and Clarabel over heard, and they felt insulted.

Clarabel: How dare she say we'll do.

But they didn't want to upset a new student so they went with Emily. They took Emily all around the school. They were still whispering to each other about what Emily had said.

Thomas saw Emily coming towards him.

Emily: Hello Thomas.

But when Thomas saw that she was with Annie and Clarabel he didn't reply.

Thomas (To Himself): Those are my sisters, I want them back!

Emily didn't hear Thomas and she continued on. Emily then passed by Edward, she said hello but Edward said nothing, Percy did the same. Every time Emily said hello, none of the students said hello back, Emily couldn't understand why they were so unfriendly, she was very upset.

Later Sir Topham Hatt spoke to Thomas.

STH: I want you to go the Brendam Docks to pick up new Work Partners.

Thomas: New Work Partners, but sir!

STH: Really good students don't argue.

Thomas didn't want new Work Partners, he wanted Annie and Clarabel back.

When Oliver saw Emily come back to the grounds, he was surprised.

Oliver: Those two are Thomas' Work Partners.

Emily: So that's why he looked cross, I'll go apologise.

Thomas was returning from the Docks with two Work Partners.

Thomas (Mumbling): Don't want new partners, don't want new partners.

Later, Emily was still looking for Thomas, when a teacher stopped her.

Teacher: Oliver's Bike has gotten stuck at the intersection, please go help him.

When Emily got there, she could see Oliver at the intersection, he couldn't get his bike to move. Then Emily heard Thomas' Whistle.

Thomas didn't see Oliver, he was too busy muttering to himself about his new Work Partners.

Oliver: Oh No!

Emily: Charged towards Oliver and crashed into his bike, pushing it out of the way just in time.

Later Sir Topham Hatt was very pleased with Emily.

STH: Well done, you were very brave.

Oliver: The bravest!

STH: It gives me great pleasure to award you with two new Work Partners.

Emily: Thank you sir! *Turns to Thomas* I'm sorry for takin' Annie an' Clarabel.

Thomas: And I'm sorry I was rude to you.

Emily: Friends?

Thomas: Friends!

Emily then blew Thomas and kiss, and Thomas fainted, again.

Emily loves her new partners, and being a member of Sir Topham Hatt's School.

The End

And that was Emily's New Coaches Humanized. jriddle41, hope you like it.


	9. One Good Turn

Human Thomas and Friends

One Good Turn - Humanized

**A request from magic135, hope you like it.**

Bill and Ben are the most mischiefast students that attend Sodor Secondary School; they're kept busy hauling books, resistant materials, textiles and many other things around the school.

They like to have fun together and often play tricks on the teachers, like the time Ben "accidentally" knocked over a bookshelf in the library and all the books landed on a teacher's head. But sometimes their teasing ways can get them into trouble.

One day, Sir Topham Hatt came to see them.

STH: New computers have arrived in the yards, Bill and Ben I need you two to help the other students.

B&B: Oh Yes Sir! Of Course Sir!

And they set off on their bikes to their important mission.

BoCo was resting in the yards when he heard the sound of two familiar whistles.

BoCo: Hmmm. Here comes trouble.

Bill: Sir Topham Hatt told us you were tired. He asked us to take ALL the computers for you.

BoCo: You two never stop do you? But I'm wise to you pranks and we do need your help here.

The twins were soon busy pulling and pushing the flatbeds into place, ready for them to be loaded with the new computers.

At last the day's work was done. The twins now became excited, there were going to use the bike turntable for the first time.

The reason why turntables are there is because some bikes like Bill's and Ben's have special pop out stabilisers which allows them to peddle backwards as well as forwards. Whereas BoCo's bike doesn't have stabilisers and is much longer then Bill's and Ben's, so for him to turn around, he must use a turntable.

Bill went first.

Bill: This is fun!

But the yard manager stopped the turntable.

Manager: Please get off so the other students can use it.

Bill did what he was told, but the manager had accidentally stopped the turntable in the wrong place, Bill was too sad to look where he was going and Ben was biking right toward him. The boys' bikes crash into each other and the twins were flung off and landed hard on the ground.

The twins gazed grimly at each other.

Bill: What are you doing?

Ben: You weren't looking where you were going! It's your fault!

Bill: Is not, you should've gotten out of the way!

Sir Topham Hatt came to stop the arguing.

STH: If you two don't behave, I shall never allow you here again!

The next day, Ben was still grumpy.

Ben: That Bill, imagine crashing into me, he's a very stupid boy.

BoCo: The way I heard it sounds like you're both to blame.

Ben: Well- You must've heard it all wrong!

The twins grumbled about each other all day.

Even kind Edward lost patience.

Edward: All this grumbling spreads bad atmosphere in the school.

BoCo: You're quite right, and that's why I've come up with a plan.

BoCo whispered his plan to Edward, and Edward told Sir Topham Hatt.

STH: I'll make arrangements straight away.

The next morning he called Bill and Ben into the yard.

STH: BoCo is taking a special load to the harbour, his regular goods load is waiting in the car park, you two can pull it together.

Bill: But...

Ben: But...

STH: Good, I knew I could rely on you two.

Ben: I'll take the load myself!

Bill: Go ahead.

Ben coupled his bike to the heavy load, Ben peddled and pushed as hard as he could, but they were too heavy for him to pull alone.

Bill: Go on.

Ben: I can't!

Suddenly the twins began to laugh.

Bill: I don't think we'll take turns this time Ben, I think we'd better pull together.

Ben was delighted, it was good to be helping each other, but best of all, it was good to be friends again.

The End

And that was One Good Turn Humanized. magic135, hope you like it.


	10. Gordon Takes a Shortcut

Human Thomas and Friends

Gordon Takes a Shortcut - Humanized

**A request from magic135, hope you like it.**

Gordon is a very proud boy, he likes to do important jobs, Gordon things he knows the Island better than anyone.

Gordon was at the Athletics Track waiting for Stanley; Stanley was late with Gordon's Medal for winning the 100m Dash. At last Stanley arrived.

Stanley: Oh, I'm sorry I'm late, I took a shortcut, but I got lost.

Gordon: Ha! I never get lost, I know the Island better than anyone.

STH: The big Athletics tournament will begin today; there are some Trophies and Equipment waiting at Great Waterton. The first one to arrive shall take the Trophies, while the other one takes the Equipment.

Gordon didn't want to take the equipment; he wanted to take the trophies.

Stanley: I've got to get to Geography, see you at Great Waterton later Gordon.

And Stanley left; Gordon was determined to beat Stanley to Great Waterton. So he jetted off for Tidmouth Dormitory to drop off his Medal. Tidmouth is the name of the huge room that: Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy and Emily have shared ever since they went to Sodor University.

After dropping off his Metal, Gordon raced off to Great Waterton as fast as his bike would take him.

Gordon came to a crossing, he could see Stanley ahead. Gordon was worried, then he had an idea.

Gordon (To Himself): If I take a shortcut, I will arrive at Great Waterton before Stanley and I won't get lost.

So Gordon turned down the other road. Gordon peddled steadily along his shortcut. He stopped at a traffic light to let cars past. Whilst waiting, Gordon saw Duck washing his bike, Duck was surprised to see Gordon so far from the fast lane.

Duck: Are you lost Gordon? Would ya like some help?

Gordon: No thank you, I am never lost.

As soon as the light was green, Gordon biked away.

After a few minutes Gordon was puzzled.

Gordon: I should be at Great Waterton by now.

Further down the road, Gordon could see a bridge.

Gordon: Yes! That must be the Great Waterton Bridge.

But when Gordon came out of the other side of the bridge he saw that it was a repair yard. Gordon saw Oliver, Toad and Rosie. Ever since Rosie and Douglas saved Oliver and Toad from slavery, Oliver had been going out with Rosie.

The three were puzzled to see Gordon.

Oliver: Gordon, we never expected to see you here.

Toad: Are ya lost Mister Gordon?

Rosie: Would you like some help?

Gordon: No thank you, I am never lost!

And Gordon dashed away. His shortcut was getting longer and longer, until at last he saw another bridge.

Gordon: This has to be the Great Waterton Bridge.

But under the bridge was a logging station, Gordon had never been there before. Suddenly, he heard Stanley's whistle from the road below.

Gordon (Thinking): Stanley's catching up, I must race ahead.

Gordon pounded his peddles, then there was trouble, Ben was pushing a flatbed of logs and Gordon bashed right into them and the logs fell of the flatbed and started rolling down the hill.

Gordon: Oh my goodness! Those logs will bloke the road, I must warn Stanley!

But Gordon didn't know which way to go, he was lost.

Ben: What have you done?

Gordon knew his shortcut hadn't worked.

Gordon: Can you help me Ben? I must get to the lower road as quick as possible.

Ben: Sure thing Gordon.

After Ben told Gordon where to go, he quickly dashed away. After a while, Gordon came to an intersection, he didn't know which way to go. Gordon saw Oliver, Rosie and Toad walking towards him.

Gordon: Please stop! I'm lost; I need to get to the lower road as quickly as possible.

Oliver knew this road better then Toad and Rosie.

Oliver: Take the left turn up ahead.

And Gordon raced on. Gordon arrived at another intersection, he didn't know which way to go, then he saw Duck walking over a bridge.

Gordon: Please stop! I'm lost and I'm in a hurry!

Duck was happy to help.

Duck: Oliver told me where you were going, so ya must take the right turn just ahead.

Gordon: Thank You.

And Gordon biked off. Finally Gordon made it onto the lower road; he could see the logs blocking the road. Then Gordon saw Stanley around the bend, Gordon blew his whistle as loud as he could.

Gordon: Stop Stanley! Stop!

Stanley screeched to a halt just in time. Soon Rocky arrived and used the crane on his wheelchair to clear the logs from the road.

Gordon: I'm sorry Stanley, this was my fault. I wanted to take a shortcut so that I would be able to take the trophies, but now, I want you to take them.

Stanley was delighted!

Soon Stanley's Bike was strapped to the load of trophies and Gordon took the equipment.

Gordon: I won't be taking any shortcuts this time.

Stanley and Gordon then had good laugh.

The End

And that was Gordon Takes a Shortcut Humanized. magic135, hope you like it.


	11. Percy and Harold

Human Thomas and Friends

Percy and Harold/Percy Proves a Point - Humanized

**A request from magic135, hope you like it.**

**(The ending has been altered, to make it more funnier)**

Percy liked helping to build the new harbour; the workmen needed stone for their building. Toby helped too, but sometimes the loads of stone were too heavy, and Percy had to fetch them for himself.

Sometimes he'd see Thomas.

Thomas: Wow Percy! We've done a great job; Sir Topham Hatt is very pleased with us.

There was an air field close by, and Percy heard the aeroplanes zooming over all day. The noisiest was a helicopter.

Percy: Stupid thing! Why can't it go buzz somewhere else?

One day Percy stopped at the air field. There was a man in white overalls standing next to a white helicopter.

Percy: Hello there. I'm Percy, who are you?

Harold: I'm Harold.

Percy: That's a big helicopter you have there.

Harold: Ah yes. With this machine I can fly anywhere on the island. Don't you wish you had one of these?

Percy: No. I like my bike.

Harold: Well I think bikes are slow and out of date.

Harold took off before Percy could say anything.

Percy found Toby by the lockers.

Percy: Toby, Harold the guy in that stupid whirlybird thing, says bikes are slow and out of date.

Toby: I'm sure you'll teach him a lesson he won't forget.

Percy collected some more tools from the shed and set off, still fuming.

On his way he heard a familiar buzzing.

Percy (Thinking): Harold's not too far ahead, I bet I could beat him to the harbour.

Percy started to peddle faster and faster until he started to gain on Harold.

Percy: Hey Harold!

Harold looked out of his window.

Harold: Percy, what do you want?

Percy: A Race! I bet I can get to the harbour before you!

Harold: We'll see about that!

Harold started to pick up speed. So did Percy, soon they were neck and neck.

Percy: I'm gonna win!

Harold: Oh no you aren't!

Harold was starting to fall behind as Percy peddled for dear life, but soon he saw a signal telling him to be careful. So he slowed down just as the signal told him to.

He passed under the bridge at halted on the wharf.

Percy: Oh dear I'm sure I've lost.

Harold: No Percy! You've won! I'm still trying to find a place to land!

Percy's friends heard all about the race and they clapped and cheered for him.

Duck: A celebration I say! *Points to Thomas* Thomas, raise the jug and play me the song of my old country.

Thomas: *Flipping through a Western book* Western Songs, Western Songs... That's My Horse? *Blows into the jug*

Duck started to dance.

Percy: I can't dance Duck.

Duck: *Slaps Percy's hands* That's My Horse! *Holds out his hands* Go on.

Percy: *Slaps Duck's hands* That's My Horse?

Duck: Yes That's My Horse! *Slaps Percy over the head*

Percy: That's My Horse! *Uppercuts Duck and they both laugh*

Duck: *Picks up a barrel* That's My Horse! *Smashes it on Percy*

Toby: I like this song.

Percy: That's My Horse! *Whacks Duck with a wheel barrow*

Duck: Uh uh uhh...

Thomas: What a delightful barbaric dance.

Duck: *Throws Percy into some bricks* That's My Horse!

Percy: That's My Horse! *Grabs James a hurls him into a wall*

Edward (Shaking with fear): It's Your Horse, It's Your Horse!

Percy: Uh uh uhh. Like this Edward. *Slaps himself with Edward's hand*

Edward (Clutching his hand in pain): Okay Percy, It's My Horse.

Percy: No way, It's My Horse! *Starts beating on them*

Everyone: PERCY STOP!

Soon the chaos was stopped by Sir Topsham Hatt, and Harold never made fun of bikes ever again.

The End

And that was Percy and Harold/Percy Proves a Point Humanized. magic135, hope you like it.

My Next episode will be, On Site With Thomas.


	12. The Most Important

Human Thomas and Friends

The Most Important (On Site With Thomas - Humanized)

**A request from magic135, hope you like it.**

It was a scorching summer's day on the Island of Sodor; Sir Topham Hatt had sent Thomas to help Jack and his friends at the building site, they were busy working on the foundation of the new community centre. Jack and Alfie were loading stone into Max and Monty's Dump Trucks, Oliver was digging up the foundations, Byron was flattening down what Oliver dug up and Patrick was pouring concrete for the new platform.

Jack: Few, it's hot!

Thomas: I forgot to put on sun screen.

Then Patrick drove up in his cement mixer.

Patrick: Outta the way youngans! Someone important is coming through!

Jack: What makes you so important?

Patrick: Concrete!

Alfie: We're important too!

Patrick: But I'm the most important. *Drives away*

Thomas: He's a bit cheeky. *Walks away*

But Jack and Alfie were curious, who was the most important? So Jack went to ask Byron.

Jack: Is Patrick the most important?

Byron: Nonsense! Patrick can't pour his concrete until I level the site, that makes ME the most important.

Alfie drove his excavator towards Oliver's.

Oliver: So down Alfie, what got you racing around in this heat?

Alfie: Patrick said he was the most important, is that true?

Oliver: Oh my No. Digging the foundations is the most important job and that's what I do.

Nelson (To Jack): Transport. Without transport there wouldn't be any construction and that makes me the most important.

Ned (To Alfie): Banksman. They're in charge of safety; they're definitely the most important.

Jack: I GIVE UP!

Alfie: They can't all be the most important.

When Thomas returned he could see that everyone was talking about who was the most important. Even Max and Monty, they were dumping some stone into a hole.

Max: I'm the most important.

Monty: I am. My truck can haul more in less time than anyone else.

And before they're banksmen could stop them, they were off to collect even bigger loads.

Ned was giving Max the biggest load he ever had.

Max: MORE!

Monty was getting the same from Oliver.

Monty: MORE!

Oliver: I think that's enough.

Monty: MORE! And Hurry!

Oliver: If you say so. *Loads more into Monty's Truck*

Soon Max and Monty were racing towards the dump site.

Kelly: Max! Monty! Slow Down!

Thomas could see that Max and Monty were heading for trouble.

Max: I'm the most important!

Monty: I am!

Patrick was driving back to the site.

Max: I am!

Monty: I am!

Patrick: Look Out!

But there wasn't enough space on the road and Patrick drove straight off the edge, into his pool of concrete, which splashed all over Thomas.

Monty: Flatten my Fenders!

Max: Not my fault.

Patrick: My beautiful concrete.

Thomas: My beautiful blue hair.

Miss Jenny was very cross when she heard the news.

Miss Jenny: *Points to Max and Monty* I am very disappointed in you two! You've caused a lot of trouble and look at poor Thomas!

Max: We were only trying to show who was the most important.

Miss Jenny: You're all part of a team! There's no such thing as most important!

Jack: Not even Patrick?

Miss Jenny: Patrick, were you bragging about concrete again?

Patrick: I might have said something.

The End

And that was On Site With Thomas Humanized. magic135, hope you like it.

My next episode will be Rusty and the Boulder.


	13. Rusty and the Boulder

Human Thomas and Friends

Rusty and the Boulder - Humanized

**A request from magic135, hope you like it.**

On the Island of Sodor, high up in the mountains was a mysterious Boulder, it had stood alone for a long time. But one day workmen arrived to build a new quarry on the land below.

Rusty Rattle, met Thomas and Percy.

Percy: Where's all this rock coming from?

Rusty: The new quarry, this mountain rock is good for many things, although it's dangerous up there.

Thomas: Why?

Rusty: Because of a Big Boulder, I think it's watching me.

Percy: How? Boulders don't have eyes.

Rusty: That may be Percy. But there's something strange about this one.

Just then Edward arrived with a new student for the Narrow Gauge.

Rusty: Who's this?

Edward: This is Thumper.

Thumper: Thumper Rock, pleasure to meet you. *Points to a red construction vehicle* And that is my Rock Thumper.

Edward: Apparently it helps collect the rock faster.

Soon Thumper was working hard, the men were pleased, but no one bothered to check the boulder.

When it rained, the workmen went away, Rusty looked up and shivered, there stood boulder, suddenly a large lump of rock landed right in front of Rusty. He was shocked. Thumper was with him.

Thumper: We'd best leave 'till the weather's better. The rain loosened some of this rock.

Rusty: I think it's boulder wanting us to go away.

And they both ran home.

The next day the sun shone, the quarry was filled with more machines. Suddenly, Rusty noticed something.

Rusty: Boulder's moving!

Thumper: Don't be so daft it can't!

But it could and it did. The boulder rolled down the cliff and landed right in front of Rusty. Then it started to roll forward.

Thumper: Rusty! Run!

And he did, he shoot off with boulder in hot pursuit.

Thumper: Okay, where have I seen this before?

Rusty came to an intersection and jetted down the footpath, away from the road.

Rusty: Hopefully, Boulder will rush past me.

But Boulder was nowhere to be seen. Then, Rusty heard a familiar sound.

Rusty: AHH! It's behind me.

Rusty ran as fast as he could, then he saw a small hill and climbed up. Boulder thundered past, towards the Narrow Gauge Town.

Meanwhile, Skarloey was walking slowly to school, then he saw Boulder.

Skarloey: YIKES!

Boulder was now chasing Skarloey and was catching up fast, but Skarloey ran into an alleyway. Boulder rocketed past and smashed a lamppost, which landed on Skarloey.

Skarloey: We must warn the town!

Rusty: Yes, but how?

Boulder rounded a bend and there ahead was Rheneas.

Rheneas: It's running loose!

Rheneas ran the opposite way as fast as he could.

Rheneas: YIKES!

Rheneas sprinted across the Viaduct, hoping it would collapse because of Boulder's weight, but it didn't, so he jumped over a fence, landing in a big patch of soil. Unfortunately for Rheneas, that was Mr. Percival's House.

Mr. Percival: Rheneas! What are you doing!

Rheneas: Boulder's running toward the town sir!

Mr. Percival immediately telephoned the police to make a barricade to stop the boulder. Soon the barrier was set up, and Percy saw Boulder.

Percy: It's heading this way!

Boulder smashed into the barricade and was diverted into an old abandoned warehouse, which was crushed to pieces in a burst of flames.

When Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Percival saw the damage they decided to close the quarry, then they looked at Boulder.

STH: We should've left this part of the island alone.

Mr. Percival: I agree with you Bertram.

The workmen moved Boulder to a hill close by the yards, Rusty is sure that on a clear night it is gazing up at the mountain and its sighs are being carried on the wind to where it once used to stand, proud and silent. All the students wonder if Rusty is right, don't you?

The End

And that was Rusty and the Boulder Humanized. magic135, hope you like it. This was probably one of the best Humanizations I've done yet, and I'm very proud of this one, give me a review and tell me what you think, I mean you especially magic135.

My next episode will be Emily and the Special Coaches.


	14. Emily and the Medals

Human Thomas and Friends

Emily and the Medals (Emily and the Special Coaches - Humanized)

**A request from Autohumans, hope you like it.**

It was summer on the Island of Sodor, all the students were excited, Gordon had set a new school record of the 400m Dash.

Emily was on her way to the Sodor Sports Shop to pick up 3 Special Medals. They were shining Gold, had blue ribbons with number fours on them to celebrate Gordon's record. Sir Topham Hatt was going to present them to Gordon.

Emily had stopped to polish her bike. Diesel drifted on his heelies and stopped beside her.

Diesel: You look very pleased with yourself.

Emily told Diesel all about Gordon's record and collecting the Special Medals.

Diesel: Gordon's not the only one who's special.

Emily: Well there's nothin' special about a dirty deviant like you! I haven't time ta listen ta you, I have ta collect Gordon's Medals.

And Emily peddled away. This made Diesel very cross, so he made a plan, and drifted away.

Emily arrived at the Sports Shop, but Gordon's Medals weren't there.

Thomas: Diesel has already collected them. He said it was his job.

Emily: Why that no good street rat, when I find him...

But Emily was already gone before she finished.

She looked all over the island for Diesel and just as she was exiting Maron, she saw Diesel waiting at a traffic light; he was holding Gordon's Medals.

Emily: What are ya doin' with Gordon's Medals?

Diesel: Because...

Emily: Don't go making up excuses, just give me them.

Diesel: Not if you won't listen! *Drifts away*

Emily chased after him, it was getting later and later, Emily was worried.

But as usual, Diesel was being devious; he knew all the tricks and many more ways than Emily. She couldn't catch him anywhere and he made her look silly.

Emily stopped at the race track, Sir Topham Hatt was there.

STH: Where are Gordon's Medals?

Emily: Diesel took them sir.

STH: We must find him, at once!

And he got in his car with Emily and they set off to find Diesel.

Diesel had hidden the medals store room, but he wasn't feeling well, he started to walk slower.

Up ahead, Diesel saw Emily and Sir Topham Hatt.

Diesel (Thinking): Now I'm in trouble.

STH: Diesel! Where are Gordon's Medals?

Diesel: They're in the store room sir.

STH: Show us at once!

Diesel: Yes sir.

Diesel took them to the store room and gave them the medals. Emily could see that Diesel's skin was bright red and that he started to lead on things.

Emily: What sup with you?

Diesel: I don't have medical treatment, and all that rushing around has made me giddy.

Emily: Then you shouldn't have taken the medals!

Diesel: YOU SHOULD'VE LISTENED TO ME!

Emily: Why should I listen to a delinquent like you?

Diesel: Because Gordon's not the only one who's set a record. I've set one too.

Emily: Really? Well I'm listening.

Diesel: I've made more delinquents behave in one day than anyone else.

And he limped away.

Emily: Oh dear. Diesel's just as special as Gordon.

Emily sprinted to the race track to drop off Gordon's Medals, when she arrived she told Sir Topham Hatt all about Diesel's record and her idea on how to cheer him up.

STH: that's a wonderful idea Emily, you can present them to Diesel this afternoon.

Emily found Diesel and told him to go to the race track. The she raced off to the drug store.

Later at the race track, Sir Topham Hatt had presented the Medals to Gordon, one for speed, one for endurance and one for determination.

Gordon: Don't these medals look splendid on me?

Everyone agreed, then Emily came up to Diesel and gave him a bottle of pills.

Emily: These will help you get well again Diesel.

Diesel was surprised.

Emily: Sorry I didn't listen, you are just as special as anyone else.

And Diesel couldn't have been happier.

The End

And that was Emily and the Special Coaches Humanized. Autohumans, hope you like it.

My next episode will be Gem1993's request, O the Indignity.


	15. O the Indignity

Human Thomas and Friends

O the Indignity - Humanized

**A request from Gem1993, hope you like it.  
Note: Scruff's left hand is robotic and he calls it a scruncher.**

Gordon is the grandest student on Sodor; he is smart, fast and strong. He also has a part time job as an antique salesman, which makes him very proud.

One day, Gordon drove to the First Aid and Mechanics, he was grumpy.

Victor: Good Morning Gordon my friend.

Gordon: There is nothing **good** about this morning! The brakes on my car are squeaking and rattling! I must be at Brendam Docks by teatime to pick up the community inspectors.

Victor: No problem my friend, we fix squeaky breaks. Over there please, next to Whiff and Scruff, Scuff has a scrunched scruncher.

Gordon parked his car where Victor had said, he stared sternly at the two waste dump workers.

W&S: Hello Gordon!

Gordon (Unimpressed): Hello.

Whiff: My name's Whiff and this is Scruff.

Gordon: Yes Whiff I know, you've said that twenty-one times in a row.

Whiff: Twenty-Two actually.

Just then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

STH: Gordon, I have a very important job for you.

Gordon: Of course sir.

STH: Today is Clean Sodor Day. It will be a very busy day for everyone. Scruff's Scruncher has scrunched and Whiff is to get a new rubbish plough. So you Gordon are to be I charge of Whiff's Waste Dump.

Whiff: O What Fun!

Victor: O what an Honour!

Gordon: O the Indignity!

Gordon had promised himself that he would not go near Whiff's Waste Dump in his life; he thought it was the smelliest place on the whole island.

Scruff: Good Luck Gordon!

And Gordon walked away, later he arrived at the Waste Dump, it was smelly, rubbish bags were everywhere.

Gordon: O the Indignity.

Just then, Gordon heard a familiar whistle, one that belonged to Gordon's snobbish cousin Spencer.

Gordon: *Gasp* It's Spencer; I cannot let Spencer see that I'm working at the dump! I must hide!

So Gordon hid behind a wall of bags, as Spencer came in with another bag.

Spencer: Oh my goodness, what a pong! This must be the pongiest place I've ever been to! Which pongy person is in charge here?

Gordon gasped, he tried not to move.

Spencer: I've left our rubbish to pong with all the rest.

And Spencer left. Gordon came out of hiding.

Gordon: O the Indignity. "Which pongy person is in charge here?" I am not a pongy person, I am Gordon! The strongest the fastest and the best!

Then Gordon heard a whistle that was even more familiar, one that belonged to Gordon's snooty friend James.

Gordon: Oh No, it's James! I cannot let James see that I'm working at the dump; he's the snootiest boy on Sodor! I must hide!

So Gordon hid behind another line off bags, as James came in with two more.

James: Awwwww! This must be the stinkiest spot on Sodor. Only stinky students work here.

And James left. Gordon came out of hiding.

Gordon: O the Indignity. I am not a stinky student, I am Gordon! The strongest, the fastest and the best! Now I supposed I should throw these whiffy bags into the rubbish crusher.

Then Gordon heard the sound of a blow horn.

Gordon: *Gasp* It's Diesel! I cannot let Diesel see that I'm working at the dump, he will spread the news and I will be the laughing stock of the whole school. I must hide!

So Gordon hid again, as Diesel drifted in with three more bags.

Diesel: This place smells worse than 'Arry's Bedroom. Only a stinky student would leave all these bags lying around!

Gordon shuddered. Then there was trouble, Sir Topham Hatt arrived with Thomas, Whiff and Scruff. He was very cross, Whiff's Waste dump was a mess, rubbish bags were everywhere, they hadn't been emptied into the rubbish crusher, and Gordon was nowhere to be seen.

STH: Gordon! Where are you?

Gordon (Shamefully): Here I am sir.

But try as he might, Gordon could not get out to Sir Topham Hatt, all the rubbish bags were blocking his way.

Gordon: O the Indignity.

STH: No Gordon! O the Silliness! On Clean Sodor Day, no job was more important than to be in charge of Whiff's Waste Dump!

Whiff: Don't worry Gordon, I'll help you.

Gordon: No, I will help **you**. I will make sure all these bags are thrown into the rubbish crusher. Sir, may Whiff pick up the community inspectors from Brendam Docks?

STH: Yes, he can.

And Whiff went off to wash himself, in order to make a good impression on the inspector.

Scruff: I'll help ya Gordon.

Gordon: Thank You Scruff, now let's get to work.

Scruff: Yes Sir! *Salutes*

So Gordon and Scruff worked hard all day long, it was hard work and it took a long time, but Gordon didn't give up.

Soon, Whiff's Waste Dump was spotless, just as Whiff arrived with Sir Topham Hatt and the community inspectors.

STH: And this sir is Whiff's Waste Dump, Whiff here is usually in charge, today he has been helped by Gordon.

Inspector: Good work Gordon, very good work indeed!

Gordon: I admit that I never wanted to work here, but you were right Whiff, it was fun.

The End

And that was O the Indignity Humanized. Gem1993, hope you like it.

My next episode will be Pop Goes the Diesel.


	16. TDATD Part 1: Pop Goes the Diesel

Human Thomas and Friends

The Duck and The Diesel-Part 1: Pop Goes the Diesel

Pop Goes the Diesel - Humanized

Duck is very proud of being Great Western, he talks endlessly about it, but he works hard too and makes everything go like clockwork, it was a splendid day.

Duck had been exceptionally good at all his subjects for the morning and it was almost time for his outdoor part of the day, once again he was bustling Henry, Gordon and James with his Great Western Words of Wisdom, as he called it.

Duck: There are two ways of doing things, the Great Western way, or the wrong way. I'm Great Western and...

HGJ: WE KNOW!

The students were glad when two newcomers arrived. One was a boy, about James' age; he had pitch black hair, a black shirt with two Ds on it and spoke in a very oily voice. The other was a girl, about the same age as Thomas, Percy and Toby; she had yellow hair with black stripes, whore a black shirt with "Ffarquhar Quarry Co." on it and a long black skirt.

They walked into the classroom where Sir Topham Hatt introduced them.

STH: These are our new students, *Points to the boy* this is Diesel Deviant, *Points to the girl* and this is his cousin, Mavis Quarry. They must learn the ways of our school, Diesel you will work with Duck, and Mavis you will work with Toby.

Diesel: This is all a big honour.

Duck: Well let's go.

Soon the four student were on their way, Toby found that working with Mavis was quite fun. Duck had his doubts about Diesel.

Duck: Come on!

Soon, Duck and Diesel came to the Delinquent Yards.

Diesel: Your worthy fat...

Duck: Sir Topham Hatt ta you!

Diesel: Your worthy Sir Topham Hatt thinks I need to learn, he is mistaken. I come from a fine family, we don't need to learn, we know everything, we are revolutionary to any school.

Duck: Oh! Well if you're revo-thinga-gummy. Maybe you can marshal these delinquents while I go for my library duties.

Diesel was delighted to show off.

But when Toby and Mavis came to the yards, they saw Duck watching Diesel trying to move some delinquents from a corner, they were scared and injured, they held onto each other to stay in the corner. Diesel found them hard to move.

The other delinquents were singing as Diesel tugged and heaved at the cornered ones.

Delinquents: _Pull, Push, Backwards, Forwards!_

Scared Delinquents (Moaning in pain): We can't! We won't!

Duck watched with interest, Diesel lost patience.

Diesel: *Growls* *Roars*

He gave a great heave, the delinquents were shaken about.

Scared Delinquents (Screaming in pain): We can't! We won't!

Some of their bandages snapped and some were injured even more.

Diesel: *Growls very load*

Duck: *Laughs hysterically*

Diesel recovered and tried to pull them out again, but they had ran off.

Duck: Thank you for marshalling the rest of them Diesel, I must go now.

Diesel: What about this lot?

Duck: Forget them.

Diesel (Angry): And I've taken all this trouble, why didn't you tell me?

Duck: You never asked, besides you were having fun being revo-whatever it was you said, goodbye. *Walks away*

Diesel: *Growls very load*

Diesel had to help the doctors take care of the injured delinquents, he hated it, all the other delinquents were laughing and singing at him.

Delinquents: _We are waiting in the yard, tackle us with ease'll, show the world what I can do, gaily boasts the Diesel. In and out he creeps about, like the big black weasel, when he pulls the wrongs ones out, Pop Goes the Diesel!_

Diesel: *Growls very load*

He then scurried away to sulk in the classroom.

The End

And that was Pop Goes the Diesel Humanized. I am still accepting requests.

My next episode will be Dirty Work/Diesel's Devious Deed.


	17. TDATD Part 2: Dirty Work

Human Thomas and Friends

The Duck and The Diesel-Part 2: Dirty Work/Diesel's Devious Deed

Dirty Work/Diesel's Devious Deed - Humanized

Diesel, the new student was sulking; the delinquents would not stop singing their new song, "Pop Goes the Diesel" at him. Duck was horrified.

Duck: SHUT UP! *Punches a delinquent* I'm sorry these delinquents are rude to you Diesel.

Diesel: It's your fault; you made them laugh at me!

Henry: Nonsense! Duck would never do that. We students have our differences, but we never talk about them to the delinquents, that would be dis...dis...

Gordon: DISGRACEFUL!

James: DISGUSTING!

Henry: DESPICABLE!

Diesel hated Duck; he wanted him to be sent away. So he made a plan, he was going to tell lies about Duck.

The next day, he spoke to the delinquents.

Diesel: I see you like jokes, you made a good joke about me yesterday, I laughed and laughed. Duck told me one about Gordon, it goes like... *whispers*... don't tell Gordon I told you. *Snickers away*

Delinquents: *Laugh hysterically* Gordon will be cross when he knows... Let's grass Duck up, and pay him back for beating us!

They laughed rudely at the three heartthrobs as they went by. Soon Henry, Gordon and James found out why.

Gordon: DISGRACEFUL!

James: DISGUSTING!

Henry: DESPICABLE! We can't allow this.

James: Yes... he did it to us; we'll do it to him and see how he likes it!

Duck was worn out, he had been outside all morning, and the delinquents were being ruder than ever. He was longing for some quite work indoors, but when he got there, Henry, Gordon and James barred his way, and squirted him with water pistols.

James: Keep Out!

Duck: Don't be stupid, I'm tired!

James: So are we!

Henry: We're tired of you! We like Diesel!

Gordon: You tell lies about us to the delinquents!

Duck: I don't!

HGJ: You do!

Duck: I don't!

HGJ: You do!

Duck: I don't!

HGJ: You do!

Sir Topham Hatt then came to stop the arguing.

STH: What is going on here? Gordon, you first.

Gordon: Duck called me a Galloping Sausage!

STH: James?

James: Scruffy Red Head!

STH: And Henry?

Henry: Old Square Brain!

STH: Well Duck?

Duck: I only wish sir, that I thought of those names myself, if the boot fits!

Gordon: He made delinquents laugh at us!

Sir Topham Hatt recovered; he had been trying not to laugh himself.

STH: Did you Duck?

Duck: Certainly not Sir! No student would be as mean as that!

Diesel came up to them and Duck gave him an angry glare.

STH: Well Diesel, you heard what Duck said.

Diesel: I can't understand it sir, to think that Duck of all students, I am dreadfully greave sir, but know nothing.

STH: I see.

Diesel hoped he didn't.

STH: I'm sorry Duck, but you must go to Edward's class for a while, I know he will be glad to see you.

Duck (Saddened): As you wish sir.

Duck walked sadly away, while Diesel sniggered with triumph.

The End

And that was Dirty Work/Diesel's Devious Deed Humanized. I am still accepting requests.

My next episode will be A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Duck


	18. TDATD Part 3: A Close Shave

Human Thomas and Friends

The Duck and The Diesel-Part 3: A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Duck

A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Duck - Humanized

Duck, the Great Western student walked sadly to Edward's class.

Duck: It's not fair! Diesel has been telling lies about me, and made Sir Topham Hatt and all the others think I'm horrid.

Edward smiled.

Edward: I know you're not horrid, and so does Sir Topham Hatt, just you wait and see. Why don't you help me take these delinquents to the docks for their fishing duties?

Duck was happy working with Edward, and set to work at once. The delinquents were silly and trying to slow the students down, but Edward and Duck peddled and pushed harder than them. At last they reached the top of Gordon's Hill.

Duck: Goodbye Edward!

Edward: Thank you for your help Duck!

And Duck biked back down the hill at a fast speed. He loved it, with the wind whistling past, suddenly there was a warning whistle.

Delinquents: We've broken away, we've broken away, chase him, smash him, throw him off the road!

Thomas and Percy saw the runaway delinquents.

Thomas: Hurry Duck!

Percy: They're catching up!

Duck went faster, just fast enough so the delinquents would catch him gradually, and they did and Duck was slowly gaining control.

Duck (Thinking): Another clean mile and I'll stop.

Just then Duck saw that James, Gordon and Henry were just ahead of them. Duck put every ounce of weight against the delinquents.

Duck shut his eyes, but the delinquents turned him down a thin street, where a barber had set up shop, he was shaving a customer. Duck crashed right through the glass window, shocking the barber and his customers, but the delinquents didn't care, they were feeling very pleased with themselves.

Duck: Beg pardon sir, excuse my intrusion.

Barber: No I won't, you've frightened my customers. I'll teach you.

And he lathered Duck's face all over, poor Duck. Thomas was helping to get the delinquents out of the way, when Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

Barber: I do not like your students crashing through my window!

STH: I appreciate your feelings, but you must know that this student has prevented a serious accident. I was a very close... um... shave.

Then the barber filled a basin with water to wash Duck's face.

Barber: I'm sorry; I didn't know you were being a brave boy.

Duck: That's quite alright sir, I didn't know either.

STH: Also Duck once you are cleaned and ready, you are coming back.

Duck: Back? Do you mean, back to class 1 sir.

STH: Yes Duck.

Duck: But Sir, they don't like me, they like Diesel.

STH: Not anymore, I caught Diesel in the act and suspended him from school. The others are sorry and want you back.

Duck was delighted.

As soon as he walked through the door, there were lots of cheers and praises for Duck the Great Western Wonder.

And I bet you're all wondering what happened to Diesel. Well let's just say he was grounded for a long, long, looooooooong time!

The End

And that was A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Duck Humanized. I am still accepting requests.  
Please review, and send me a request.


	19. Salty's Stormy Tale

Human Thomas and Friends

Salty's Stormy Tale - Humanized

**A request from magic135, hope you like it.**

One day, Thomas and Percy were helping Salty at Brendam Docks, even though Salty was 16 years old; he had been given a licence to drive a Dockyard Diesel Shunter.

The sun was shining brightly, but Salty was worried.

Salty: It may be sunny now ma'ey, but there be a storm commin'.

When Salty was out of sight, Thomas and Percy began to mimic him.

Thomas: It may be sunny now matey, but there be a storm coming.

Percy: There be a fierce storm on the way cap'ain.

But Salty overheard, he knew they were making fun of him, so he scurried away.

Later, Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

STH: Fergus is late for his duties here; he doesn't know the way so could you please bring him from the school.

Salty: Aye aye sir.

Salty was glad he was going away; he didn't want to stay where he wasn't liked. Just then, Emily arrived.

Emily: What's wrong?

Salty: Nobody likes being made fun of by small school boys, goodbye! *Rides off in his diesel*

Emily knew she had to find Thomas and Percy at once. She found them staring at the clouds.

Thomas: Those be dark clouds matey.

Percy: There be a fierce storm on the way cap'ain.

Emily was shocked.

Emily: Is no nice ta copy the way others speak!

Thomas went silent as soon as he heard Emily's voice, but Percy though it would be funny to mimic Emily's accent.

Percy: She's right laddie! It's no nice ta speak like others.

Thomas: Percy Stop! Emily's right, we hurt Salty's feelings.

Percy: But we were only having fun.

Thomas: Let's find him and apologise.

Thomas and Percy looked everywhere, but Salty was nowhere to be found. The two friends were worried.

Fergus was waiting for Salty when he arrived at the school platform.

Fergus: Perfect, right on time!

Salty: Aye, but there's a storm comin'. We need ta hurry.

So Fergus climbed aboard and Salty drove back to the docks.

But Salty was right about the storm, it was a fierce one and the ships out at sea depended on the lighthouses to keep them from the rocks, but the rain short circuited the exposed lighthouse control panel.

Salty was powering his diesel through the fierce weather, when he saw a lantern ahead. It was the lighthouse keeper.

LK: Our lamp has gone out, the generator is broken.

Fergus had an idea.

Fergus: Hook the diesel up to the power and it will keep the light going, whilst I repair the generator. I am a master at mechanics, right Salty?

Salty: Aye me hearty!

LK: Hurry!

Fergus plugged the diesel's engine into the generator shaft; he worked as hard and fast as he could. Finally the generator came back to life. Salty was pleased and Fergus worked all night fixing the machine.

The next morning, Salty and Fergus came back to the docks; they were surprised to see a crowd waiting for them.

Captain: Thanks matey, you saved our ship!

STH: Well done!

Just then, Thomas and Percy came along.

Thomas: We're sorry we hurt your feelings.

Percy: We were only copying you, because we think you're grand.

Salty: Then say no more me hearties!

The End

And that was Salty's Stormy Tale Humanized. magic135, hope you like it.

Up next is a made up story requested from jriddle41.


End file.
